


Facebook Pokes

by Lost_Science (Lost_Scienence)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Louis likes Niall, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Niall really likes Harry but hates Louis, Their poke turns to relationship, Unrequited Crush, i'm not good at writing, my writing sucks a lot forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Scienence/pseuds/Lost_Science
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Niall Horan, normal teenager (not sure about normal).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Pokes

Niall wakes up, watching his phone. He couldn't sleep since Facebook notifications' sound had disturbed his comfortable sleeping.(For him, sleeping is perfectly important-but less then eating.) He decides to erase all of them but soon changes his mind. (Just, he can see one of them-to know the cause.) He scrolls slowly, concentrating by words. (But it only causes sigh.) He then wonders about 'Facebook Poke'. (Although he hasn't got any.) Watching some pictures, he notices that Zayn, his mate, has poked a lot with someone called Liam.

Watching the time, he also notices he'll be late if he behaves like this. (Fifteen minutes left but he doesn't do anything.) He grabs leftover sandwiches (one in his mouth, two in his left hand-he has to take off his pyjamas with right hand.) Finding his trousers (he bought those yesterday-really liked them-but can't find them. Where the hack he put those?), he finishes his food. He runs (even if he's out of breath-actually, ignores it) as fast as he could. His stomach is growling (some food with gastric juice is about to come up to his throat) and feeling the pain shoots through his solar plexus.

It is miraculous that he opens the door at church accurately 10 o'clock.(If he were a bit late, he would throw up all of contents in stomach. His brain might have produced aminohydroxyphenylpropionic acid.) He glances commentators (even if he knows it's been Harry) and takes a seat next to Louis (doing nothing but staring at priest). Mass delayed a bit, but nobody doesn't even know it (doesn't even care about it). Niall doesn't concentrate during mass, thinking about their poke. Thinking becomes a bit longer, he can feel Louis poking him slightly, causing him to glare.  
He suddenly thinks about the reason he comes church every Sunday. At first, it was forced, but became voluntary. (Of course, he's never concentrated during mass.) He then realises that Harry (he also thinks Louis but erases quickly) makes him come here. Niall knows that Harry doesn't even know him very well, but he is too popular (and handsome) to ignore.

 

"Hey tiny blonde. What're you considering about?" Louis (why the hack he's not Harry) asks brightly. (But Niall thinks he's disturbing.)

 

"Don't disturb Niall, you arsehole. He's worrying about six-form college." Harry murmurs quietly but sharply.

 

"Then, we have to worry about our A-level test." Louis claims but it is simply ignored.

 

Niall wonders if Louis' totally arsehole. Thanks to Harry, he can avoid Louis' inquisitive questions. Thinking about Facebook is not good for pupil. (Louis will lecture this in detail if he knows Niall's thought.) But the important thing is his 'mate' is poking with Liam. He doesn't know about Liam at all except the name. He's heard this name from several classmates. But poking with his mate means they know each other. Niall thinks that he can't let this happen-Zayn is his best mate.

"So, still considering about six-form college?" Louis asks teasingly. (Though not teasing at all, it interrupts him a lot.)

Niall smiles-forced-and follows Harry's direction.

 

*

 

In afternoon, Niall decides to call Zayn. He's going to complain about disturbing his sleep, poke with stranger-for Niall, discuss seriously about betraying his best mate or not, etc. Dialling Zayn's number, Niall realises he's rarely called with Zayn. He waits, hoping Zayn to answer the phone after few engaged tone.

Luckily, it happens. Niall gets a big smile.

  
"Hey Tiny blonde!" Except the voice. Niall blinks a bit before recognising it. This is the punishment by God, not having concentrated during the Mass. "Hello? Aren't you Niall?" Louis identify, causing Niall to return to himself. Feeling embarrassed, Niall grabs his Ipad and finds voice changer. (He's decided to use it to Zayn, though he's never been fooled of childish prank.)

 

"I'm sorry but this's not Niall. Can you give me a message if you've it?" Niall-voice changer actually-answers. Niall grins a bit (manages can't be heard by Louis) with his idea. It'll be quite funny if Louis really be fooled-he can have 'a bit of funny talk' with Harry. "Oh, it's okay." He really be fooled. Niall cries tears of joy, imagining about 'a bit of funny talk' with Harry. Now, he can just hang up...

 

"I even love your childish prank like this. Love you tiny blonde!" Louis says hanging up. Niall can't return to himself after few minutes. ('A bit of funny talk' has cancelled before, only a shame remains.)

 

_This's a real prank of God._

 

*

 

Returning to the purpose, Niall manages to remember Zayn's number. He calls, hoping God not to prank again. After a bit long engaged tone, someone answers the phone. "Niall! What're you up to?" It's Zayn. Niall cries again, tears of joy. "Oh, just hanging around, using mobile, etc." Niall answers brightly, releasing his joyful mind. "So, have you seen Facebook? I'd poked with Liam a lot!" Zayn boasts about it, causing Niall to smirk. That's the purpose of calling.

 

"Yeah, it'd disturbed my sleep." Niall mutters with pouting, only causes Zayn to laugh. "You can turn off the sound, arsehole." Niall blinks, feeling dejected in his mind. Why hadn't he thought that idea? Niall feels as if he was a serious arsehole. Niall laughs-forced, and murmurs as fast as he can.

 

"I'd known that but I couldn't betray my friendship. And you're poking with someone I don't know, seems to betray our friendship. I was disappointed by you a bit, but I trust you not to betray me. Understand?" Niall finishes with exaggerated panting. Zany only listens and chuckles. "Yes, I do know, mate. We're best mates." Niall feels relief, smiling brightly. "Okay, proved. Have a good day." Niall hangs up, not having any feeling.

 

But a bit of doubt remains.

 

*

 

Niall and Zayn have planned to hang out at weekend, but it's been changed. Zayn comes with a stranger, waving at Niall. Niall waves back, wondering about the stranger. "This is Liam. Liam, that's Niall." Zayn introduces simply. Liam reach out his hand, smiling. (Niall suddenly feels a bit worried about himself.)

They plays football in the park. There's only Niall, Liam, Zayn in the park, so they can play comfortably. Niall has over-desire of winning, which causes a small accident. Niall pushes Liam. Though it wasn't on purpose, Zayn glares him a lot. (He wasn't used to be like this.) Niall apologises to Liam genuinely and glances at Zayn, still anger in his face.

 

"Zayn..." Niall murmurs worrying about his behaviour. 

 

"Mates, I'm okay. Just staving a bit, by the way." Liam says with smiles, putting his are in Zayn and Niall's shoulder. Niall pulls out impudently, not wanting Zayn to be jealous.

 

'I'm not okay. Can't be okay.' Niall thinks to himself.

 

Liam asks eating pizza (Thanks God, It'll make him cheer up.). They go to nearest pizza shop and orders two Pepperoni pizza. When pizza comes, Zayn gives one of them to Niall, nodding his chin towards Next table. "You can eat all of them. Sit there comfortably." Niall nods, feeling depressed more. Zayn's smiling, but it feels forced one. (It might towards Liam, even if not forced.)

His stomach realises faster than brain that depression keeps it from digesting food. Niall knows pizza can't deal with this, feeling uncomfortable in his stomach. He, however, can't do anything else but eating all of his pizza. He can hear Zayn and Liam talking with each other, chuckling, grinning, laughing, smiling. His stomach suddenly decides to stop working. He can't help but wants to go home.

 

"Sorry to interrupt your talking, but I really need to go." Niall claims, really wanting to go home. Zayn nods waving his hand.

 

"Bye Niall!" Liam shouts, waving his hand. Niall ignores it simply.

 

He realises interrupting date is not good for health, throwing up violently that night.

 

  
*

 

Next day (Niall haven't wanted this day to come.), Niall tries to avoid Louis. He sits far from Louis, trying to concentrate the mass. Niall regrets his childish prank last Sunday, and can't let Harry to know it. He have to prevent Louis from talking to Harry about his childish prank. He regrets again, sighing a lot.

 

"Hey childish tiny blonde, don't sigh." Oh, he needn't to regret later one. Niall, however, sighs again cause the first one never deserts. Louis pats his back, wrapping his arm around Niall's pale shoulder. Niall lifts his head and sees Harry watching him (and Louis. What the...fish.). He just smiles at Harry who was depressed face.

 

Sometimes Niall feels sympathy for Harry. Of course, he's popular, very popular. But he's never received a comfort (in Niall's memory). He's been depressed more than Niall, just hasn't revealed to anyone. Niall wants to hug Harry tightly, instead of being patted by Louis. He just watches Harry, keep smiling. Harry smiles back, looking depressed. Niall can feel deep sorrow in his mind. He manages to stop it, gazing Harry during the mass.

 

Maybe he can do it  _later_.

 

*

 

No, he realises he can't do it later. Harry has mistake (practically tiny one-everyone in Earth can agree about it). He's had only one mistake during his song. But priest does think as if it was a huge mistake. He knows Harry can't conceal this one-too much to conceal it. Harry comes to Louis with smile, slapping his back lightly and Louis complains about it.

Niall, however, smiles at him., understanding Harry's feeling. He wants to hug him tightly, wanting Harry to reveal feeling in front of him during the hug, only him. Instead, Niall holds his hand, glaring at Louis. (Can someone carry Louis out of their sight?) Louis hugs Niall from his back, his arm around Niall's neck. (He does not know Niall's mind-or ignoring it. Whatever, Louis has to go to the loo.)

Knowing Niall's mind or not, whatever, Louis insists he needs to go to the toilet. Niall glades about it, brightly. Harry nods, gazing Niall's face. Niall thinks he has a chance, which is now or never. Harry just gazes at Niall, looking his eyes. Niall does feel encouraging about it.

 

 _So Niall does it._  

 

Feeling Harry's temperature in his chest feels really good, warm and comfortable. (Time needs to stop right now.) Harry hugs back, patting Niall's back. It feels totally, practically different, feeling much better than Louis. Niall closes his eye, tears falling down through his cheek, dropped on Harry's skin. Harry them hugs more tightly, making Niall can't breathe, but no one minds about it.

 

"Oh god, what the hack are you doing?" Except Louis. Niall thinks it does not take so long, glaring hard at Louis. (Who wants to dispose that rubbish?)

 

"Niall's been crying. How can you just look at him instead of hug him tightly?" Harry claims, putting his one hand behind Niall's head. Niall does like it, feeling flying through the sky, meeting angel and God. Harry's hug makes him more than comfortable. (Just please dispose Louis.) Louis glares at his hand, shouting loudly.

 

"You rubbish. Why do you hug him? Why the hack do you hug mine?" This makes Niall's eyes widen. He can feel Harry releasing him, glaring hard at Louis. Louis pulls Niall's face, forcing him to look his face. Harry sighs, about to leave this room. (No, please don't leave.) Niall tries to pull out, but it's useless (Louis' much stronger than him). Niall calls Harry's name, causing Harry's face to turn around. 

 

"I like you. Harry, I do like you. Don't leave." Niall shouts, revealing his mind. Harry smiles, coming toward Niall. However, Louis kisses him. He tries to slap him, only causing his both wrist to be held by Louis' one arm. Harry just watches it, not tearing Louis off. Niall can't help but cry, but Louis kiss deeper, doesn't let Niall breathe.

After few minutes, Louis pulls out, let Niall choke. Harry just smiles at Niall, turning around. Anger in Niall's mind gets higher. He can't help but let himself run toward Harry. He clasps Harry's cheek, putting his lips against Harry. Harry grabs Niall's waist, rubbing slowly. However, it can't be longer since Louis tears them off. Niall knows he can't hide his anger, wanting to slap Louis' face. Instead, he walks away, ignoring both of them calling him.

 

*

 

Finding the news that Zayn has a relationship with Liam isn't that hard. Niall congratulates them, happily. (He reconcile with them. He can still be mate with Zayn.) He bless their relationship since they're so adorable when being together. Though he can't play with his best mates, he still likes them. 

He follows mum's advice, studying hard (his mum always encourages him). He goes to school near his house (same school with Zayn and Liam-good news). He can't let him be disturbed by anything or anyone. He needs to study, achieving his dream. His dream's more higher than everything else.

About the church, he hasn't go there for 1 month. He, however, realises that he can't deal with this avoiding like this. He decides to go there today, concentrating all of it. He thinks he can live happily with this behaviour.

He clasps the door in church, feeling comfortable than past month, smiling a bit.

 

He thinks he becomes a bit mature. (Even it fails, it's clear that _he won't avoid his hardship_.)


End file.
